Forbidden Lesson
by 1nerdyfangirl
Summary: *Warning* I don't own Mortal Kombat or Subzero. Also, I know butcher the fanfic with terrible English and what not but don't be hateful. Pairing: Sub Zero x reader In an alternate universe, all of the kombatants are either teachers or students. Sub Zero or Kuai Liang is a teacher. You fall for him but you know it's wrong. But later on, you find out he wants you too.
1. New Year, New Faces

6 a.m. rolls by and your alarm clock is blaring. You groggily reach for your alarm clock trying to turn it off, but you cannot find it. You drag yourself out of warmth you were enjoying before that damn clock was going off. You shuffle to your closet and pick the first thing you see which was (favorite Artist (f/a)) t-shirt, a pair of school appropriate jeans, and your jacket. As you were leaving you swiped your backpack and shutting off the lights as you leave. Outside of your house, you wait with your earphones in listening to music. Lazily scanning your surroundings, something manages to catch your eye. A tall man but not just any tall man. This man was built with short slicked back hair and a scar on the left side of his face. And he was apparently leaving a newly vacant home directly across from you. You nearly miss the bus because you were too busy staring at this hot stranger if it had not have been for your best friend yelling out hey. "What was that all about," she asked.

"There was this hot guy that moved into that house across from me." You blabbered out without thinking.

"Really now?" she inquires sarcastically. You roll your eye at her and reply, "Yes." The whole bus ride you could not get that stranger out of your mind.

This morning in the school's courtyard, you were lost in your thoughts about that stranger that you didn't realize that the bell for homeroom rang already. "Shit!" you hissed finally realizing that the courtyard is empty. You ran like your life dependent on it but fail to notice someone else casually walking down the hall. You bounced off this person like a rubber ball. "What is the rush? You must be careful, young one." A deep voice said.

"My apology- "you begin to say until you realize that you just about plow over that hot stranger you seen earlier this morning. He was the most handsome man you ever seen. His eyes were icy blue but kind. His full lips stretch into a smile. His skin an olive color with flawless skin except for that scar that ran down his left eye. You stare with your mouth slightly open at this almost angel carved man in front of you. "Are you all right" he asked as his smile faded into concern. You simply nod, with your mouth still slightly open, and briskly walk to your homeroom.

Your homeroom was moderately loud as usual but today, you didn't hear a thing because your mind was glued on that hot stranger you almost ran over. And again, you near miss the bell to go to first period. As you were getting ready to leave, you hear your name being called. "Ms. (y/l)" your homeroom teacher called out.

"Yes?" you answer sheepishly.

"You were late again…You know what that means?" your teacher snickered.

"Shit" you mumbled.

"What did you just say?" the instructor gasped. You quickly cover your mouth and answer back, "Nothing! Mr. Chi!"

"Oh no! I head what you said young lady! After school detention for 3 days!" Mr. Chi hissed. You were about to say something but just dropped it because you know that pale bald mole would add more days if you argued with him. Hanging you head low, you sighed, "Yes sir." You finally step out of the hall to see your best friend leaning against the door. She smiles at you, but you just frown even more. "Let me guess, 'The Mole' has given you detention because you because you were late, and he heard you say a curse word?" she chuckles knowing she is right.

"Yep. Hit it right on the nail head." You sigh heavily. She gives reassuring pats your shoulder which you gave her a small smile. "Come on, we're going to be late," she said reassuringly. As the two of you were at the door of your first period, your friend said, "Oh yeah! We have a new English teacher."

"Oh boy! A new teacher to hate me as well." You remark sarcastically.

Once you got into your English class, you took a seat beside your friend. A few minutes later, your new instructor walked in and everyone all at once stop talking. "Good morning class, I am your new instructor. I am Kuai Liang. I expect to be called Mr. Liang." The teacher stated. And once again, you run into that extremely handsome stranger you seen earlier. You straighten up while blushing slightly. Little did you know that your best friend catches your expression. "Oh…so that is the guy that has kept your attention before you even got on the bus this morning," she said teasingly. You roll your eyes at her and flipped her off as well. Luckily, Mr. Liang didn't catch you doing that. Mr. Liang immediately began after introducing himself and summarizing the class. "Alright class since today is your first day back, I will not start any lesson today, but I would be satisfied with you write something that is interesting to you. Just a paragraph or paragraph and half long." Mr. Liang instructed as he is reading his book.

While everyone else is busy writing, you are struggling to think of something to write about. "Miss l/n. You seem to be having trouble coming up with a topic." Mr. Liang pointed to out.

"Yes sir… I'm sorry. Writer's block, you know." You admitted.

"You can write about your summer break or something you find interesting." He advised.

"Okay." You replied. After he walked away, you just completely bullshitted on your paper. By the time you are finish the paper, it is time to go. "I will see you tomorrow. Be prepared and on time." Mr. Liang said. You were on your way when you hear Mr. Liang call your name. "Yes sir?" You asked politely.

"Why were you giving 'the bird' to one of your classmates?" he asked.

"Oh, she is my friend and I was joking. Plus, she was teasing me." You confessed.

"What about?" he asked in seriously confused. Your cheeks blushed furiously as you knew you couldn't tell him the truth. "Uh…I have to go Mr. Liang" You say as you backed to the door quickly.

Around lunch time, you find a spot away from the other and waited on your friend. "Hey girl." She said playfully.

"Hey." You answer back. You and she joked around and talked about your classes.

"Look who it is" she pointed out. You look over to where your friend was pointing to and you see no other than Mr. Liang walking through to go sit at the teachers' tables. You couldn't help but stare at him. "Dude! Why do you have a huge crush on him when you've only seen today?" she asked.

"I don't." You answer honestly.

"Omg! You fell in love with him? Like love at first sight?" she gasped.

"Dude! Shut up!" you hissed.

Unfortunately, you knew that she is right even though you don't know how it happened. Everything about that man was perfect even his scar. You could just sit there and stare at him forever, but you try not to because you don't want to seem like a creep or anything. It was almost time to go when you run into Mr. Liang. "Ah Ms. l/n, I've been meaning to talk to you before you ran off." He stated. You mentally face palm yourself because you assume, he caught you staring at him like a creep. "Yes sir…" you sigh.

"I was informed that you have after detention. May I ask how you got detention?" he continued.

"Well you see, I was distracted by somethings and I hadn't realized that everyone was already to their homeroom. Then I bumped into you as I was trying to get homeroom. After the bell rang to leave homeroom, he called me to his desk and I mumbled a cursing word and that is when he said I had detention." You explained.

"I see. You need to be careful about what you say." He said bluntly.

"I know sir. I'm working on it." You replied.

And with that he nodded and walked away. The entire time that conversation was going on you could feel butterflies in your stomach going insane. Fast forward to the class, you were sitting there bored. So, you decide to dabble in a little fanfiction while Ms. Blade going on about a math equation that was too boring to listen to.

"Ms. l/n, are you with us?" Ms. Blade ask sarcastically.

"Uh yes ma'am" you answered.

"Pay attention or give me that note." She warned coldly.

You huffed as you shoved the note book into your backpack. But before giving Ms. Blade your attention, you quickly checked your phone to see what time it is. Which thank god you didn't have long until the bell ranged. And when it did, you were the first to get out of there. But you knew that, you must go to detention for another hour. To make it worse, The Mole is going to be in there with you. As you walk to detention, you called your mom to let her know that you got after school detention and that you will need a ride home afterwards. Unfortunately, your call went straight to voicemail, so she is still at work. So, you send her a text explaining what's going on and that at 4 you will need a ride home. Surprising, she replied quicker than she usually does. But it wasn't good news though she had to work until 10 pm. "Great." You huffed sarcastically. You make to library where the after-school detention takes place. "Nice of you to make it on time for once." Mr. Chi sneered with a disgusted look on his face. You don't answer back but you had so much you would like to say to him.

It felt like an eternity in there, but it was finally over now all you must worry about is getting home. You called your parents, but they couldn't get you. So, you called you best friend, but she couldn't help either. Mr. Chi exit the school and sees you still there, but instead of helping he simply remarks, "Well maybe if you would be on time for homeroom and not cuss, you wouldn't be in this situation." When he turns his back to you gave him the bird and continue to call everyone you know, but no one could help you. When 5:30 came around, you just decided to walk home. Right as you were leaving the parking lot, a blue GT Mustang pulled up beside you while the window slid down to reveal Mr. Liang.

"Do you need a ride?" Mr. Liang asked.

"Nah, I'm okay with walking. Plus, I don't want you to get in trouble." You replied.

"It's not safe for a young lady to walk by herself. Besides, I rather get in trouble and know that you made it home safely than to not help and you winded up in a dangerous situation." He protested.

As your mind was still deciding, your body was getting into his car. He smiled at you which reassure you that everything is okay. The car ride was starting to get awkward until he cleared his throat. "Where do you live?" he asked while staring forward.

"Daegon St." you replied while browsing on Friendships (MK's version of Facebook).

"That's great. That's the street I live on too." He replied glancing at you quickly.

He pulled into your drive way and you hop out as you sling your backpack on your back. He gave you another sweet smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Liang." You say quietly.

"You are welcome. See you tomorrow." He replied.

And just like that, he backed out of your driveway and into his. You unlock the door to your house and do you route when you get home.


	2. Maybe Not Such A Bad Day

**Sorry guys. It's been a busy few months. I'm gonna try to update my stories more frequently.**

You wake from your alarm blaring. "Ugh, it's morning already?" you whined as you roll out of bed. Once you got dress, you go down stairs to make breakfast and some coffee. On the counter is a note with money underneath it.

The note said:

Your Name,

Here's some money for groceries and only groceries.

Love,

Mom

You sighed heavily, "I'll go shopping after detention." After you wash dishes, you go outside to wait on your bus. You look over at Mr. Liang's house to see that he is getting in his car. You couldn't help but to notice that he really likes the color blue. He catches you staring so you try to play it cool and wave. But, your wave was ridged and awkward. He smiles and wave backs before he sits down in the car and closing the door. You face palm yourself after he shuts his door. "How do you mess up on waving at someone" you groaned burying your face in your hands. Thank god it wasn't long until your bus showed up.

"Good morning." your friend chirps. You smile at her. The two of you spend the next 30 to 40 minutes talking about random things. Once the bus drops you and your fellow students off at the school, you and your friend go to your usual spot to chill until home room. "Oh boy. Heads up girl." your friend warns. Making their way to you was D'vorah and her little groupies. "This one told you that this isn't your spot." D'vorah nagged.

" _This one_ doesn't see your name on this spot." you mocked back. Your friend stifle her laugh. D'vorah narrowed her bug like eyes at you. But before thing could get nasty, Mr. Kang came over and intervene.

Once Mr. Kang left, D'vorah snorted, "This isn't over." And with that remarked, she storms off with her groupies up her ass. The two of you laughed at how ridiculous and extra D'vorah is.

"Alright, you ready to get to the Mole's room?" your friend asked. You sigh and begin to walk to homeroom. Half way there, you're stopped by Mr. Liang. Your cheeks begin to burn.

"Ms. last name, I need to speak with you." He states.

"Yes sir?" you ask innocently. He smiles kindly at you. "Don't worry you're not in trouble. I was just going to ask if you will be needing a ride home after detention?" He said. You shrug, "I don't know, sir." He pauses for a moment then replies, "I just want to make you make it home safely." You blush even more. "I text my mom around lunchtime and see if they're going to be working late. If they are, the I'll let you know sir." You said. He smiles and nods.

"Come. Let's get you to your home room." He said. You walk beside Mr. Liang trying to be cool and not show him you have a crush on him. You make it a few minutes after the bell rings. "Late again, I see." Mr. Chi huffed.

" Actually, I am the reason why she was late." Mr. Liang chimed in. Mr. Chi whipped his head towards Mr. Liang. "Oh. Is that so?" He said coldy. You quickly take your sit. "I suppose I can let her slide this time." Mr. Chi replied. Mr. Liang didn't appreciate Mr. Chi's attitude. "It is." Mr. Liang gritted his teeth slightly.

For the next 15 minutes, both teacher stared intently at each other. "I have a class to get back to." Mr. Liang said cooly and walked away. The class was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Mr. Chi cleared his throat and went to reading his book like he usually does every morning. Shortly after he begin to read his book, the bell rang.

In English, Mr. Liang had everyone writing a paper about anything you want to write about. Once you finished your paper, you head back to your desk. "Ms. last name. Would you be so kind as to step into the hallway, please." Mr. Liang asked politely. The class snickered while you sighed thinking you're in trouble with your crush.

"Yes Mr. Liang?" you asked nervously. Surprisingly, he placed his hand on your shoulder. "I'm sorry that is the first teacher you have to see. It must miserable in that class." Mr. Liang said. You couldn't help but to laugh at Mr. Liang's statement. "I take it that you see how awful he is. Why none of the students like him." You said.

"Yes. He is most distasteful." Mr. Liang replied. You laughed some more. "It seems you dislike him more. I'm going to talk to Principal Raiden and see if he can get you out of after school detention." Mr. Liang said.

You look at him in disbelief. You barely know him and he's going to try to help you out of detention. "Thank you." You reply sheepishly. And with that, you return to class. Fot the remainder of class, every one was either sleep or goofed off on their phone.

As you walk to lunch, you try calling your mom but no answer.You sigh as you put your phone. Mr. Liang catches up to you. "Ms. last name. were you able to get ahold of your parents?" Mr. Liang asked a little out of breath.

"No sir. I still have detention, don't I?" you replied. Mr. Liang answered, "Yes, but Principal Raiden has changed it to lunchtime detention." You gasped. "So, get your lunch and follow me" Mr. Liang instructed.

You feel nervous about sitting in a class room with Mr. Liang by yourself. You sit there awkward as you intentionally stare at Mr. Liang. You watch as he was pulling his lunch out and setting it up like he was at a fancy restaurant. "You know, it's not polite to stare. Especially if he or she is eating." he said without even looking up. "Uh...sorry" you mumbled in embarrassment. You eat your lunch and try not to stare too much at Mr. Liang. While you eat in silence, you think to yourself, "I can't last much longer.

 **Sorry for the short chapter** . **I'm running out of things to add. If you like the story, favorite it** **. If there are any concerns or _constructive criticism_ you would like to give me, leave a comment.**

 ***Update* Came and change somethings.**


End file.
